Always and forever, Elijah
by theseriallove
Summary: What could have happend in 3x15 All My Children between Elena and Elijah before she read his letter. "Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most."


**A/N: I'm just into Elena/Elijah so much lately. I hope you will enjoy this and I looking forward to reading some reviews :) **

**Warning: A little Dark!Elijah**

* * *

After a while she finally got home from the caves under Mystic Falls where Rebekah kept her as a hostage.

_Yet another day in my home, sweet home, _she thought when she was walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and went straight to the bathroom, hoping to wash away the horrible feeling that had possessed her.

_You did this; this is your fault, _her own voice echoed in her head. The words she said to Damon when Vicki died. The same words that Damon said to Stefan when they took Katherine away. _Everything is because of me, _she said it before; when she found out that she's not the only one who would die during Klaus' sacrifice. Now she's the reason Bonnie's mom had been turned into a vampire. _Bonnie will never forgive me for this, _with this though in her head, she started taking off her clothes. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from her room. _What is it?_

She immediately stopped undressing herself and stood very still for a moment; just in her tank top and jeans. Then, she took a deep breath and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Hello, Elena," he said sitting on her window.

"Elijah?" her own body was filled with fear. _What is he doing here? _She couldn't tell. But she knew one thing – he was no longer the one to be trusted. He's the one who held her hostage and nearly got her killed by his psychotic little sister.

He noticed her reaction and stood up taking one step closer to her as he did so. She stepped back.

"I came to apologize," he said but stood still not wanting for her to move from him again. "For the things I did to you today, but I need you to understand why I did it."

"Understand? You elicited me to the woods; practically buried me underground and then your little sister almost set me on fire. Not to mention that my best friend's mother is vampire now. I'm sorry if I'm not in forgiving mood right now, Elijah," her fear was gone. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to take a shower." She hopped her words would make him leave her alone but he didn't move a muscle on his body. He just stood there and watched her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some PJs.

"Elena," he said waiting for her to turn around to face him; when she did he continued. "I did it to protect my family. I thought that you would be the one to understand that because I know you would do anything to protect yours," he paused for a while and stepped closer to her. This time she didn't move away.

_I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…I need it, _Damon's words resounded in her mind again. It was here, in her room where he begged her for forgiveness after he'd fed her his blood. It was almost the same situation; because she wasn't ready to forgive. She needed time.

"I would," she said. "But that doesn't make it ok, Elijah. I put my trust in you and you failed me. And now you expect me to believe the words you're saying?" she paused and turned away from him to look into the mirror above her dresser.

"I can't," she whispered and closed her eyes. "Not now, maybe ever."

He understood. How could he expect her to trust him again after everything he'd done to her? He couldn't believe he was so stupid and naïve. But he knew he couldn't let it be like this. He couldn't leave like that without making it right again. Whatever it was between them, he needed to fix it; no matter what.

"I know," he said. She still had her eyes closed. He was now inches from her; from him to touch her, to show her that what he's saying is true. He slowly raised his right hand to her but stopped because she turned to him again. Now, they were looking into each other's eyes. "But I just can't leave without making it right again. I need you to let me make it right."

She didn't even have to listen to him because everything he was saying was reflected in his eyes. She could never really say what he was thinking or feeling because he had always had this wall around himself that he had built over the centuries. She understood that. She'd heard his story and she knew what he'd been though. But now, he was like an open book. Everything he felt was in his eyes; for her to read.

"You're going to leave?" he didn't expect her to react like this. He'd expected for her to be angry and banished him from her room and her life; or for her to let him fix it. But this? She always surprised him, whether he liked it or not.

"Yes."

"Why? Because of today?" she would never say it out load but she had spot in her heart for this certain Original.

"Yes," he said but it wasn't true. Not entirely, anyway. He decided to leave Mystic Falls long before the events of the day. He knew if he stayed longer than necessary he wouldn't be able to resist her. From the first time he was her in that building in the middle of nowhere he felt it. He'd always had a weakness for women from the Petrova bloodline but this was something different.

_Love is vampire's greatest weakness; and we're not weak, Elijah; we do not feel and we do not care, _his brother's words had haunted him for centuries.

She stepped closer. Too close.

"If my forgiveness is what you need then I will give it to you. I couldn't live on knowing that you're somewhere out there with the guilt and regrets because of me," she said and touched his right arm with her hand. "I forgive you, Elijah."

That was his breaking point. Her touch send an electric shock that run though his entire body and the sound of his name on her lips send him over the edge.

She saw the change in his eyes. They went from his usual chocolate brown to deep brown and then turned to black. His features had changed as well. His sweet light smile disappeared and instead of that hard lines filled his face. She'd never seen him like that. She froze and she could swear that for a moment she saw his vampire face. Not entirely but the veins under his eyes were visible and bloody. She removed her hand from his arm and stepped back.

"Elijah, are you all right?" her voice full of concern and maybe fear.

There it was again; his name. It sounded so delicious and divinely on her tongue. He shivered.

"No," he whispered. "Just stay there and do not come any closer," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She did as he said.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" she was worried about the man standing in front of her. He seemed like he succeeded in making himself calm down.

"Yeah, it's just…I haven't fed in a while. I was too busy trying to prevent my mother from killing her own children," she understood now. He was hungry.

_Oh no, you have a hungry Original in your room, _a voice in her head worn her.

"Do you want me to get you something? I think Damon has some blood here in the house," she said turning her to the door. Something she shouldn't had done because her action left her neck naked and her carotid artery visible to a human eye which for a thousand year old vampire was a view to kill for. Literally.

He was behind her in a blink of an eye; brushing the rest of her hair out of the way. He could sense it. Her doppelgänger blood running right under the beautiful soft skin of her exposed neck. It was singing for him to take it; to take it all until there's nothing left. He loved the melody. It was charming and it took over him like the song of the sirens. He moved his head to her skin.

"Elijah?" she whispered when she realized what he was doing. A tear appeared in the corner of her right eye. "Please, don't," she knew there was no point in trying to get away from him embrace. He was a vampire. And not just some ordinary one; he was the Original. And she knew there was absolutely nothing she could had done to keep him from doing what he was about to do.

He heard her cries and he stopped. He didn't pull away but he didn't move either. He breathed in her scent. "I –" he whispered into her neck and put his hands tighter around her waist to pull her closer to him. "—can't."

She knew that was it. He was going to drink from her and prayed for him not to lose his control in the process.

"You're just too tempting for me, you know?" he said and moved his lips to her olive skin. "You, Petrova women, you have bewitched me. I can't stay away from you, Elena. From the first time that we met, you're all I think about," he lightly kissed her neck. She shivered under his lips. His breath on her skin made her close her eyes. "I decided to leave this town; to leave you; and believe me if my mother wouldn't come up with her plan I would have left; but now? I just can't."

"Elijah, please, don't do this to me. I know who you are and you're not this person, please, I beg you; let me go," she whispered. "Just look at me, okay? Look into my eyes and see that I'm not like them. I'm not like Katherine or Tatia. I have never done anything to make you feel this way, please."

He tried to listen, but all he could hear was her song. The sacred blood of the Petrova doppelgänger. He remembered the taste of Tatia's blood in the elixir that Esther made. It was sweet but bitter at same time, just like she was; and he wanted to know if Elena's blood tasted the same.

"Just one taste, Elena," he tempted her. "I need to know."

"Know what?" she asked him.

"How would you feel inside me, Elena. On my lips, on my tongue, in my veins," he whispered into her ears combing her hair with his left hand. She closed her eyes again.

_This can't be happening, _she said to herself. _What am I supposed to do? _She knew there were two choices; either let him taste her or try to get herself out of there and risking the wrath of the Original. And she knew what her choice is going to be.

"All right," she whispered with fear taking over her body. "One taste. But not like this. This is how Klaus killed me." She slowly moved away from him and sat on the edge of her bed. He nodded.

She moved herself higher; he removed his jacket and followed her. Positioning himself over her but with his hands on each side of her head so he wouldn't crush her, he moved his head one again to her neck. He could feel the reaction her body presented on this situation. He moved his left leg between hers and split them apart so now he was lying between them. She instinctively bended them at the knees to make this position more comfortable for both of them. He brushed her hair out of the way and looked into her eyes. And right in that moment, she knew. He was not going to hurt her. He would never hurt her.

"One taste," she whispered and he nodded.

In a split of a second his lips were on the skin of her neck making their way to her ear.

"One taste."

With his blunt teeth he prepared her for what was coming. He knew that the last time she had vampire teeth on her throat was when his brother drank from her and it wasn't for pleasure. He moved his left hand to her side and slid it to her hip to keep her in place. She shivered and he knew it wasn't because she was cold. He smiled a little bit.

"You know, Elena, drinking blood isn't just for surviving. I can be for pleasure as well," he said. "And I'm going to show you."

She saw his face change and she prepared herself for the pain because that was what she expected. She witnessed some brutal vampire attacks and she's had been bitten before to know what it feels like to be a victim of an immortal thirsty creature of the night.

"You have to relax, Elena," he said, "if you don't want me to hurt you."

She wasn't going to argue with him and tried to calm herself down. One deep breath after another.

"Now, that's more like it," he whispered into her ear and his lips made their way down to her collarbone and then back to the base of her neck. His hand that was on her hip moved to her waist and left behind some exposed skin as it rolled up her tank top a little bit. Straight contact with her skin was what set the beast inside him free, but this beast was not hungry just for her blood.

Elena was on fire. When his fingers touched her skin directly she couldn't think anymore. She was lost in the moment. She never experienced something like that before. Not with Matt, not with Stefan and when she thought about it, not even with Damon (but that was for lack of opportunities).

"I know you want this just as much as I do," it's like he could read her mind. "Give in, Elena. Let me take you."

Her hands were now on his shoulders and he took it as an invitation. He pierced her skin with his fangs, slowly but sharply so it wouldn't her so much. And then he buried himself in her.

When his sharp teeth came through her skin a tear escaped her eye. But after the first second of pain it disappeared and a wave of pure pleasure run through her body. Her hands move from his shoulders to the back of his neck and begged him for more. His hand found its ways under her tank top and made a full contact with her soft skin. When his cold hand touched her heat up body it was like when you throw a red-hot coal into ice water. Her skin was now so sensitive and totally submitted to his.

"Aw, Elijah," a groan escaped her lips. One of her hands moved down to his back to his pants and pulled out his shirt from them. Her fingers immediately found their way to his bare skin and she buried her nails into his back.

After a moment which could have lasted for centuries he moved away from her and looked into her eyes. They were full of desire and lust. There was no fear anymore.

"Thank you, lovely Elena," he said and moved away from the bed dressing himself as he did so. Elena was still in the moment, trying to find her breath. She sat up on the bed. He came closer to her and offered her his handkerchief. She took it and put it on her neck.

In a heartbeat he was next to her; putting his bleeding wrist to her lips. "Drink, it will heal you," she did as she was told. Then he moved his hand away from her.

She looked into his eyes and she was captured.

"You're not going to remember any of this," he said never breaking the eye contact. "You arrived home and you were about to take a shower when you found my letter on your bed," he said, handing her his letter. "You will be mad at me first but after a while you will find your way to forgive me for what I have done to you."

"I will forgive you," she said and blinked. Suddenly her room was empty and she held a letter in her hand.

_Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah_

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
